You know me
by Long-ear Jerboa
Summary: After the war, zuko's firelord. When Zuko goes to a masquerade ball , no one know who he is, except for one girl. He knows her too, but he just can't remember her name.


Rated T for swearing twice. No big deal. I don't own Avatar or the song "Everything". But I do have a very comfortable pair of fuzzy socks.

People filed into the rows of seats. Men were dressed in black tuxes with bow ties. Women wore beautiful gown s n an assortment of colors. Jewels glittered in necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and rings. Perfumes and colognes hung in the air, making an aroma of mixed scents.

Zuko scanned the crowd. He couldn't recognize anyone through the masquerade masks. Sighing, he placed his own mask over his face. He slipped into a chair and looked to the stage as the room dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a man came out on the stage ",welcome to the annual Fire Nation Masquerade Ball. Tonight's performance will be a wonderful show put on by our best circus." The crowd applauded and the first act came on stage.

Normally Zuko would have looked for TyLee, but she had missed most of the practices to visit her sister who was ill. She could be anywhere in the world now.

A young woman on his right turned to Zuko. "Hello Blue Spirit." Zuko furrowed his brows. His mask looked nothing like the one he threw into the lake at Ba Sing Se.

"How did you-"

"I've known you for quite sometime. You also know me." Zuko tried to place the voice, he'd heard it before.

"Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to tell me more than that?"

"No. You'll remember me though. It'll just take time."

"Great." They returned their attention back to the show. Every once n a while she would comment and he'd react with a laugh, a nod, or even a frown and a sarcastic reply.

The show ended eventually and soon people were filing into the ballroom. Zuko offered the girl his arm and she slipped hers around his. Traveling to the ballroom, they picked a corner and observed the crowd.

She pointed to the girl opposite them. "Go tell someone to dance with her."

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause I said so. There are plenty of guys without dates. She looks lonely." She stood her ground and Zuko wasn't sure how the react.

"Fine." He'd rather get some girl a date than deal with her. She seemed like she had a fierce temper.

Scanning over the heads of passerby's, Zuko spotted a guy leaning against a wall with a rather bored look on his face. Deciding he seemed like a good choice, Zuko walked around those already dancing.

"Hey."

"Hi. What do you want?"

"You see that girl over there?"

"Yeah."

"She looks like she needs someone to dance with her. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Um, okay." The youth awkwardly walked across the room. Zuko could see them start a conversation and decided to head back to the corner.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine Please don't make me do that again. I felt like a fuckin' matchmaker. She laughed and her shoulders shook slightly. Zuko couldn't help but smile at the sound of her peals of laughter.

"Fine. Punch?" She handed him a glass and he took it.

"What made you decide to come?" He asked her after he drank some of his drink.

"The music, dancing, you." Zuko inhaled half his drink up his nose.

"What?"

"Everyone is always saying that you're the best Firelord. I wanted to know the real you Nothing on your mind. Here you can be anybody you want. I figured you'd sneak in."

"Oh."

"You wanna dance?" A new song was being played.

"Sure." He led her out onto the dance floor and they stood there awkwardly until they found the slow beat of the song.

Find me here 

_Speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That is leading me_

_To the place where_

_I find peace again_

Zuko and the girl swayed to the song. Her arms were draped around his neck. He rested his hands o her waist and tried to ignore the odd feeling in his gut.

You are the strength 

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You are everything_

She tilted her head and Zuko tried to find some skin that was hidden by her mask to help identify her. But she was wearing fabric around her neck.

And how can I 

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me _

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

Her hands brushed the nape of his neck and her shuddered. Something was so familiar about her.

You calm the storms 

_You give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You still my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in_

_Would you take me deeper now_

She stepped a little close as the music changed tempo. Zuko could feel her chest move up and down as she breathed.

And how can I 

_Stand her with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

And how can I 

_Stand her with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

He just couldn't place her name. It was somewhere in his mind.

'Cause you're all I want 

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_Everything_

Zuko couldn't remember her name. He focused on her and racked his brain for ideas.

And how can I 

_Stand her with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

And how can I 

_Stand her with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better, Any better than this_

And how can I 

_Stand her with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

Zuko was frustrated. He needed to know her name. _**Dammit what is it?**_

Would you tell me 

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

The song indeed and she grasped his wrist. Weaving through the crowd, they exited the ballroom into an empty hallway. The night air brought a breeze on through the windows, refreshing Zuko. A scent of the summer flowers was present and helped ease the tension.

The girl began walking and he followed. Their footsteps were loud in the eerie quiet. The thick walls cut off the noise of the party,

The hallways opened up and s he took a door out to the gardens. Zuko stood in the doorway. This girl seemed so mysterious, and could very well have been an assassin sent to kill him, leading him away from other people. If he could just remember a name, he'd feel safe.

Noticing he was not following, the girl turned and waited for him. Something about her intrigued Zuko and he followed her.

The pair walked along the stone path until they a small courtyard. This was sere Zuko came to meditate on sunny days. A tree hung over the center of the courtyard, full of beautiful flowers that only bloomed that time of year.

"Who are you?" Zuko manage to whisper the question out.

"You know who I am. Remember. You need to remember. Remember me."

Zuko could feel her eyes burning into him. He sat down on the cool stones in his usual place. Taking deep breaths, he focused his mind. The past few years played in his mind. Suddenly, her face was there.

He opened his eyes and stood in front of her.

"I remember." He untied his mask and stared at her hidden face.

"What is my name?"

He inhaled and softly spoke her name. He lifted her mask and kissed the girl he loved.

Just assume the girl is whoever you might ship Zuko with.


End file.
